Different paths
by Nightmare Flare 101
Summary: (AU - takes place in monsters university) Shelly M. Sullivan is the non identical twin sister of James P. Sullivan. Unlike her brother, Shelly just wants to keep a low profile and avoid the popular circle, but once she meets the likes of Mike Wazowski and Randall Boggs, her life just might change for the better
1. Character and AU description

_Hello, so before_ _I write the chapter of this story, I thought I'd do a brief overlook at the OC universe in this story. So first of all Randall is one of my favorite characters in Monsters inc and I always had thoughts like what if Randall wasn't evil and was a good guy, what if Sully stayed with ROR and Randall joined OK and what if Sully stayed in the scare school and Mike and Randall got kicked out? So I decided to do just that and make Randall the good guy and before you ask who the main villian is, it's not Sully, I would never imagine him as the villian, He's too sweet. I will just make him a hotshot at first and then the kind fuzzy furball he is._ _The villian however, it's Johnny. He's actually quite scary and so I decided to make him the main villian for this story. I am sorry if it wasn't very clear to anyone but thank you for having the time and patience for reading it._ _Now I will do the character description for my OC Shelly:_

Name: Shelly M. Sullivan

Nicknames: Seashell

Age: 18

Gender: female

Species: Monster

Parents: Bill and Mrs Sullivan

Siblings: James P. Sullivan

Personality: Shy, bubbly, cheerful, hostile (towards people she does not trust, agitated (when annoyed, angered or working) and timid

Alias: Her friends and sorority house

Enemies: Johnny Worthington and her brother at the start

Appearance: Same size and close appearance as the sisters of PNK with only a few differences to them. She has short light blue fur with the thickest part of fur being a dark blue at the end of her feet. Her hair is also dark blue and is tied into piggy tales. Like her brother, she has sharp claws and teeth but hers aren't as large as her brothers. She has three eyes which are brown and has to wear glasses to help her read but forgots to take them off. She also has a pair of horns on the top of her head as well. She wears a dark blue skirt with white plats in it and a light blue tank top.

Powers and abilities: Roars, gymnastics skills and scaring skills

 _I will try and get the first chapter of the story published as soon as I can._ _See ya_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello to those who have waited thank you so much._ _So this chapter will be about Shelly's arrival at monsters university. I won't tell anything else about the chapter so you'll have to read it to find out. Enjoy_...

The bright sun shined across the city of Monstropolis as it signaled the start of morning. It was mostly quiet in one little area which was rarely loud until the sound of a bus rolled by and stopped right in front of one place that familiar to most monsters there.

As the doors from the buses opened, a slender, tall blue furred, three eyed horned monstess stepped out of it and calmly looked towards the place which would be the next step of her life.

Monsters University, the top scaring school in Monstropolis.

The blue monstess took a big breath of air to calm herself and slowly walked towards the campus while holding tightly on to her bags. Looking around she could see it was energetic and full of monsters of all shapes and sizes with some playing with friends and others rushing to find out where they have to be. Either way it sent a wave of reassurance to the monstress that she wasn't the odd one out.

 _"Why James didn't show up early like I did I will never know",_ the monstess thought to herself. She shoke the thought from her head however and realized what she needed to do, "Now Shelly think. Where do I go for registration?"

"Hey there freshman", a pink skined two eyed monster shouted out to her, startling her in the process, " I'm Jay, and registration is that-a-way."

"Thanks Jay", Shelly responded politely. It wasn't long before she found registration with a female yellow, three eyed monster at the stand.

"Hey, I'm Kay. Here's your orientation package", she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Kay", Shelly said with a small smile.

"You can leave your bags here and get your picture taken with Trey."

...

"Say hooray", A blue skined monster said to Shelly.

"Hooray?"

Just as she said that, the camera flashed.

...

Looking at her I.D photo, Shelly felt proud of herself as felt the next chapter of her life beginning to start. She didn't bother to go on the tour around the school as she went looked around the school before she registered. So she decided to look at what clubs were available.

She was surprised at the amount if clubs were available. Astronomy, art, sport and even an debate club. She didn't know what club she wanted to join but she knew that she wanted to enjoy it just as she was walking she felt someone bump into her. She noticed that it was a slender, three eyed, red haired and pink monster with a top that had the initials PNK fell down along with multiple flyers that began to fly around.

"Oh my godness I am so sorry", Shelly apologized with worry, "I wasn't looking where I was going and I made a huge me-"

"Hey don't worry", the monster cheerfully said as if nothing happened, "I wasn't looking where I was going too. and don't worry about the flyers, at least the wind will help give them around to everyone."

Shelly giggled at the joke that she made but not before the monster asked her a question.

"Say are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah I am. My name's Shelly, what's yours?"

"It's Carrie Williams", She said happily, "I'm the president of the fraternity Python Nu Kappa, or PNK for short. I was looking around for anyone who wanted to join and it seems that I found one."

"Oh I don't know", Shelly responded nervously, worried that she would be pushed into the popular circle right on her first day of coming here. Carrie seemed to notice her nervousness and put a reassuring hand on Shelly's shoulder.

"Don't worry", Carrie comforted her, "were not one for being popular anyway, besides at least its not ROR that's asking you 'cause they are the popular ones anyway."

She picked up a flyer and placed it in Shelly's hands and said, "if you're interested in joining, there's a meeting on after the first day of class so you can go and decide in your own time."

Shelly looked at the flyer in her hands and said to Carrie with a smile, "I think I might just do that."

Shelly heard her squeal with excitement and gave her a quick hug.

"Great", She squealed loudly, "I'll see ya then."

The two gave each other a wave before parting ways. Shelly thought this would be a good opportunity to go check out her room and walked over to the girl's dorm.

...

"Room 345, Miss Sullivan", the blue monster said while giving her the keys, "You're one of the only ones without a roommate. Sure you won't be lonely by yourself?"

"Thanks", Shelly said with a reassuring smile, "But I should be fine."

As she started to walk towards her room, Shelly started to think what her time at MU would be like, but hoped that everything would not go haywire with her brother around, wherever he is.

She arrived at her room and opened the door and began to start the new chapter of her life finally begin.

...

 _To those who waited thank you so much again. Now before you begin to ask me questions of why I chose PNK as the fraternity that she would join, I thought it would be something different, plus she would be the only one who didn't look like all the other members of it. I will try and get the next chapter done but in the meantime, see ya._


End file.
